Give your heart a break
by Boomiee92
Summary: HunKai, tentang sebuah keyakinan dalam jalinan cinta meski terkadang melelahkan namun cinta akan tetap menemukan jalannya untuk bersama. oneshot. Pertama kali menulis HunKai oneshot semoga terhibur


**Give Your Heart A Break**

 **An EXO fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Sehun X Kai**

 **Warning: BL**

 **One Shot**

" **K** au menerima tawaran pemotretan dengan Yoona?!" hardik Sehun kepada Jongin yang sedang sibuk mengunyah serealnya. Jongin tidak mengerti dengan amarah Sehun. Apa salahnya menerima tawaran pekerjaan?

Sehun baru saja kembali dari jadwalnya dan dia sudah marah-marah. "Ya aku menerimanya." Balas Jongin berusaha untuk tetap bersabar.

"Apa kau melakukannya untuk balas dendam denganku?!" Sehun bertanya dengan suara tinggi. Sementara member lain memilih untuk menjaga jarak, memberi keduanya privasi untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

"Tidak, aku menerimanya karena aku rasa itu cocok denganku, pemotreannya juga tidak lama. Yoona sunbaenim juga sangat baik, rasanya tidak enak menolak tawaran yang lebih dulu sudah diterima oleh Yoona noona."

"Aku tidak suka!" bentak Sehun sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

Jongin hanya bisa menghembuskan napas berat, akhir-akhir ini Sehun selalu memiliki suasana hati yang buruk dan marah tanpa alasan, atau marah karena hal-hal sepele. "Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun dari ambang pintu. Dia baru saja pulang dari kegiatan syuting dramanya.

Perhatian semua orang langsung tertuju pada Baekhyun. "Selamat malam semua, halo Jongin. Kau makan sereal lagi?" Baekhyun menyapa ramah, Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Wajahmu tampak sangat lelah." Baekhyun lantas berjalan mendekati Jongin. Memperhatikan wajah Jongin lekat-lekat. "Cepatlah tidur, seharusnya kau ikut Sehun dan Chanyeol liburan ke Jepang kemarin."

Jongin hanya menyungging senyum tipis. "Ah! Aku teringat sesuatu!" pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba. "Chanyeolll!" Baekhyun memanggil nama Chanyeol dengan keras. Tak lama Chanyeol muncul dari kamar tidurnya, menatap Baekhyun dengan malas.

"Apa? Aku lelah Baek."

"Waaah yang pekerjaannya terlalu banyak." Goda Baekhyun.

Jongin benar-benar iri dengan hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka begitu tegar dan kuat, setelah semua cobaan berat mendera. Mereka tidak terpisahkan. Rasanya berbeda sekali dengan dirinya dan Sehun. "Chanyeol fotomu dengan Sehun di Jepang! Ada yang mengatakan itu kode Sehun pada Luhan hyung!"

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memekik cukup kencang, ia tidak ingin Jongin sedih mendengar hal ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Jongin saat Chanyeol melihat ke arahnya. Jongin sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Sehun dan Luhan pernah menjalin hubungan istimewa, ada banyak orang yang mendukung hubungan mereka.

Pintu kamar Sehun dan Suho terbuka, Sehun muncul dengan jaket, topi dan kacamata. Terlihat jelas jika Sehun akan keluar dan pergi ke suatu tempat. "Sehun sekarang sudah malam, sebaiknya kau istirahat besok kita tidak libur." Suho mencoba memberi nasihat dengan sabar.

"Aku ingin mencari udara segar." Sehun membalas dengan nada ketus.

Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar, ia merasa semua yang Sehun katakan dan sumber ketidaknyamanan Sehun di dorm karena keberadaannya. Jongin berdiri dari kursi kayu yang ia duduki. "Sehun." Panggilnya saat Sehun berniat untuk menarik daun pintu. Membukanya untuk melangkah keluar. "Apa aku membuatmu tidak nyaman? Aku bisa pulang ke rumah keluargaku."

"Tidak perlu." Sehun membalas dengan dingin.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Suho berada di ruang keluarga, duduk bersama di sofa panjang. Mengawasi Sehun dan Jongin, mereka tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Chen memilih untuk pergi ke kamar. Bukan karena mereka tidak peduli, namun, Kyungsoo dan Chen paling tidak tega menyaksikan pertengkaran Sehun dan Jongin.

"Kenapa kau marah karena hal-hal sepele akhir-akhir ini?"

Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya pada knob pintu, ia memutar tubuhnya cepat menatap Jongin, melepas maskernya. Agar Jongin bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. "Aku tidak suka."

"Aku bersikap biasa saja saat kau melakukan sesi pemotertan dengan Irene, saat kau mengatakan ingin bergabung dengan _WGM_. Aku tidak bereaksi berlebihan sepertimu Sehun."

"Aku lelah Jongin. Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti?"

"Mengerti apa? Aku tidak boleh berdekatan dengan orang lain? Aku tidak boleh menerima pekerjaan tanpa seijinmu?" Sehun hanya menatap Jongin datar. "Kau terlalu dramatis Sehun."

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Sehun berniat untuk menarik daun pintu, namun, Jongin mencegahnya.

"Saat semua orang menghubungkanmu dengan Luhan hyung, saat kau tidak memberikan penjelasan apa-apa padaku, dan semua tentang Luhan hyung dan Tao kau masih menyimpannya. Apa kau pernah sekali saja memikirkan perasaanku?"

"Luhan hyung dan Tao aku menganggap mereka masih sahabatku."

"Aku tidak suka." Jongin menatap Sehun tajam. "Aku cemburu."

"Kau terlalu dramatis Jongin."

"Aku lelah Sehun, aku tidak memiliki media sosial agar aku tidak perlu melihat semua dungan orang-orang di luar tentang hubunganmu dengan Luhan hyung dan Tao. Apa kau tahu itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu itu, kau tidak pernah mengatakannya."

"Setalah kau tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sehun tersenyum miring. "Jangan dengarkan kata-kata mereka."

Jongin mendengar kalimat tidak tulus dari Sehun. Jongin tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini, namun semua ini sudah dia simpan sangat lama. "Apa aku—apa aku hanya pelarianmu saja Sehun? Karena Luhan hyung dan Tao pergi?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal tidak penting seperti itu Jongin?"

"Karena aku merasa, aku hanya pelarianmu."

Suho, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan napas. Menunggu ledakan amarah dari siapapun. Sehun atau Jongin terlebih dahulu. "Jangan konyol."

"Lalu apa kau bersedia menghapus semua kenanganmu dengan Luhan hyung dan Tao?"

"Aku masih menganggap mereka sebagai sahabat."

"Kalau begitu jangan memojokanku karena aku menerima pekerjaan dengan perempuan yang tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa denganku."

"Itu berbeda, aku cemburu."

"Berbeda di bagian apa? Aku juga cemburu jika kau terus dihubungkan dengan Luhan hyung dan Tao."

"Mereka sahabatku." Sehun bersikeras.

"Aku cemburu. Apa kau tidak mengerti Sehun?"

"Ini semakin tidak penting." Ucap Sehun ia menarik daun pintu dan bersiap untuk keluar saat kalimat Jongin, menghantamnya dengan telak.

"Aku lelah dengan hubungan ini Sehun."

"A—apa?" Sehun hampir berbisik.

"Akui saja aku hanya pelarianmu, kau masih sangat mencintai Luhan hyung. Kau berharap Luhan hyung kembali. Saat kau pergi ke Jepang dulu, kau bertemu dengan Luhan hyung kan?"

"Jongin cukup." Ucap Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakang Jongin. "Kalian berdua sama-sama lelah, sebaiknya kalian membicarakan hal ini setelah kepala kalian dingin." Baekhyun menarik lengan kanan Jongin berusaha untuk mengajak Jongin duduk, menjauhi Sehun.

"Lanjutkan Jongin, katakan semua yang ingin kau katakan."

"Astaga Sehun…," Baekhyun menggeram pelan. Sehun benar-benar memperburuk situasi.

"Putuskan siapa yang berharga untukmu Aku, Luhan hyung, atau Tao. Sampai kau memutuskan siapa yang paling berharga, sebaiknya kita memberi waktu pada hubungan ini."

"Kau ingin kita putus Jongin?"

"Aku tidak tahu, semua tergantung keputusanmu."

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah—aku akan memikirkannya."

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan tegas. Jika kau yakin akan perasaanmu padaku kau pasti akan menjawab dengan tegas sekarang, Sehun."

Kening Sehun berkerut. "Ya, aku masih mencintai Luhan hyung sampai sekarang."

Jongin tersenyum miring. "Aku sudah menduganya, aku hanya pelarianmu saja. Terimakasih Sehun. Kita berakhir sampai di sini."

Ketiga orang yang menyakiskan perdebatan Sehun dan Jongin hanya terperanjat. Jongin memutar tubuhnya cepat pergi menuju kamarnya. Baekhyun menatap kedua mata tajam Sehun, anak itu masih terlihat terkejut dengan kalimat Jongin. "Kurasa Jongin hanya sedang marah, cobalah untuk berbicara lagi besok. Saat semuanya sudah lebih tenang." Baekhyun mencoba menasehati sekaligus meredam atmosfir yang terasa menekan.

Sehun benar-benar melangkah keluar sekarang, seolah Baekhyun tidak ada di hadapannya seolah Baekhyun tidak mencoba untuk menasehatinya. "Keras kepala!" Baekhyun berteriak frustasi.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol menarik pelan lengan kiri Baekhyun. "Kita biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri."

"Tidak, jika kita membiarkan mereka sendiri, hubungan mereka akan benar-benar hancur."

"Chanyeol benar." Imbuh Suho berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Kita biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri, jika hubungan mereka benar-benar berakhir, mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut dalam. "Apa maksudmu Suho hyung?"

"Selama ini aku perhatikan jika Sehun—Sehun belum bisa melupakan Luhan hyung. Entahlah, aku hanya merasa seperti itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun melangkahkan kedua kakinya, pelan, menyusuri trotoar yang sarat akan pejalan kaki. Ia sudah menyamar dengan sangat baik, meski ia yakin akan ada cukup banyak orang yang mengenali dirinya. Dan besok semua fotonya akan menjadi viral di media massa. Sehun tidak peduli. Sehun menggigit pelan pipi bagian dalamnya, ia tidak tahu, ia benar-benar bingung sekarang.

Sehun berbelok ke kiri, memasuki sebuah kafe yang cukup mewah dari pintu belakang. Kedua kakinya mulai menapaki satu persatu anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Tangan kirinya mendorong pintu berwarna putih di hadapannya. "Halo Sehun." Sapaan ramah langsung menyambutnya.

"Halo Luhan hyung." Balas Sehun dengan senyum yang tercetak jelas pada wajah tampannya. "Maaf membuat Luhan hyung menunggu lama." Luhan hanya tersenyum kemudian memeluk Sehun erat.

"Duduklah kau bisa memesan apapun, aku akan mentraktirmu."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Terimakasih banyak."

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu Sehun?"

"Aku—tidak ada apa-apa." Balas Sehun berpura-pura ia mulai mengamati buku menu yang kini dipegangnya. "Bagaimana penerbanganmu _Hyung_?" Sehun bertanya disela kegiatannya memilih menu makanan.

"Lancar, menyenangkan sekali bisa kembali ke sini."

"Kapan Luhan hyung akan tinggal di Korea?"

"Hanya kunjungan singkat."

"Ah, sayang sekali."

"Maafkan aku."

"Untuk?"

"Karena meninggalkan kalian, karena meninggalkanmu."

"Ya." Sehun hanya membalas singkat ia letakan buku menu kembali ke atas meja.

"Apa kau sudah memesan sesuatu?"

"Belum."

"Kenapa?"

Sehun menundukkan pandangannya. "Aku ingin berbicara tentang hubungan kita Luhan hyung."

"Hubungan apa? Bukankah hubungan kita sudah berakhir sebelum aku memutuskan untuk pergi."

"Memang sudah berakhir tapi aku masih sering memikirkan Luhan hyung."

"Bagaimana dengan Tao?"

Sehun menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, aku tidak pernah memikirkan tentang dia." Luhan menatap Sehun dalam-dalam, mengisyaratkan kepada pria yang lebih muda dihadapannya itu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku memikirkan Luhan hyung, terlalu sering, sampai-sampai aku berpikir jika Tao dan Kai adalah pelarian."

"Kau—kau masih menyukaiku Sehun?"

"Tidak mungkin aku melupakan semuanya secepat itu Luhan hyung."

"Bagaimana dengan Jongin?"

Sehun terdiam. Kai, Jongin. Sehun yakin Kai bukanlah pelarian semata, ia sangat mencintai pemuda berkulit tan itu. Namun, tiba-tiba Sehun merasa panik. Apakah perasaannya terhadap Kai adalah cinta atau kekaguman saja?

"Sehun." Tuntut Luhan.

"Aku—aku tidak tahu Luhan hyung."

"Kau tidak boleh mencintaiku, aku sudah bersama orang lain." Balas Luhan.

"Kris hyung?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat. "Bukan."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Minseok."

"Ah." Hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"Merasakan apa?"

"Perasaanmu saat aku mengatakan menjalin hubungan dengan Minseok, apa kau cemburu?"

Sehun mengerjap-mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya. "Cemburu? Ada sesuatu yang sakit di sini?" Sehun menunjuk dadanya. Luhan mengangguk cepat. "Aku merasa tidak suka?" Luhan kembali mengangguk. "Tidak, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa."

"Itu berarti kau tidak mencintaiku."

"Aku masih sering memikirkan Luhan hyung."

"Memikirkan bukan berarti cinta, apa kau marah saat melihat Jongin dengan orang lain? Meski itu hanya pekerjaan?" Sehun mengangguk cepat. "Kau ingin Jongin terus berada di dekatmu dua puluh empat jam, tujuh hari?" Sehun mengangguk. "Kau harus tahu apa yang Jongin lakukan, kau ingin memilikinya, ingin egois?" Sehun lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Kau mencintai Jongin, aku yakin itu."

"Aku sudah putus dari Jongin."

"Apa?! Kalian putus?!" Luhan memekik kencang tanpa sadar. "Apa yang kau katakan? Bagaimana kalian bisa putus? Oh Sehun jangan bercanda denganku!" Luhan mencecar Sehun dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Aku mengatakan—aku mengatakan jika aku masih memiliki perasaan untuk Luhan hyung."

"Seandainya kau tidak memiliki jutaan penggemar aku akan memukulmu tepat di wajah, Sehun." Sehun tak membalas Luhan. Luhan mulai tidak nyaman. "Apa kau benar-benar masih memiliki perasaan untukku?"

"Aku bingung." Sehun menatap lekat kedua bola mata rusa Luhan. "Aku benar-benar bingung, aku memikirkan Luhan hyung sangat banyak tapi aku juga memikirkan Jongin, aku ingin bersamanya, aku merasa nyaman bersamanya, aku merasa bahagia saat bersamanya, dia orang yang selalu membuatku cemas saat dia sakit atau cedera, aku tidak suka melihatnya menangis, aku ingin Jongin selalu tertawa, aku tidak suka dia berdekatan dengan orang lain, aku tidak suka orang lain menyentuhnya, aku tidak suka saat Jongin tersenyum atau tertawa untuk orang lain meski itu fans kami, aku tidak suka….,"

"Kau mencintai Jongin." Potong Luhan. "Aku yakin itu." Luhan tersenyum lebar kemudian mengacak singkat puncak kepala Sehun. "Minta maaf, perbaiki hubungan kalian, kau akan menyesal jika kehilangan Jongin."

"Terimakasih Luhan hyung, tapi bagaiamana dengan perasaanku terhadap Luhan hyung?"

"Aku rasa kau hanya menganggapku sebagai kakak, jika ada perasaanmu yang lebih. Itu pasti akan hilang seiring dengan waktu."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Aku merasa lega sekarang."

"Sesampainya kau di dorm nanti segera minta maaf pada Jongin, ah aku tahu kau bisa menghubungi Jongin sekarang dan meminta maaf."

"Aku belum menyiapkan kalimat yang tepat untuk minta maaf, aku ingin mengobrol dengan Luhan hyung sekarang sebelum Xiumin hyung datang dan menyita seluruh perhatian Luhan hyung."

"Baiklah, adik imutku." Luhan membalas dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin melihat laptop Chanyeol di atas meja kopi, masih menyala masih membuka salah satu media sosial milik Chanyeol. Jongin celingukan memastikan Chanyeol masih lama berada di dapur, cepat-cepat ia duduk di sofa dan melihat apa yang sedang Chanyeol lihat. Mungkin, ada sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilihat dan bisa dijadikan bahan candaan.

"Kenapa tidak ada jus yang tesisa di dalam lemari pendingin? Padahal ada dua lemari pendingin dan semuanya tidak ada jus." Gerutu Chanyeol. "Ah Jongin, kau belum tidur?"

"Belum Chanyeol hyung. Aku akan pulang malam ini dan berangkat dari rumah besok."

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol melempar tatapan bingung.

"Aku rindu keluargaku, hanya itu." Balas Jongin sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Chanyeol!" suara pekikan Baekhyun menggagalkan maksud Chanyeol untuk menekuni laptopnya kembali.

"Ya Baek?"

"Cepat tidur ini sudah hampir tengah malam." Baekhyun mengomel di depan pintu kamar dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada.

"Baek…,"

"Aku pulang dulu Chanyeol hyung, Baekhyun hyung." Kalimat Chanyeol terhenti saat Jongin keluar dari kamar. "Aku akan berangkat dari rumah besok, selamat malam jangan tidur terlalu larut. Sampai jumpa semuanya." Jongin berucap cepat, melambaikan tangan kanannya sekilas sebelum berlari menghampiri pintu dengan ransel berukuran sedang berada di punggungnya.

"Kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba pulang?"

"Mana kutahu, mungkin dia ingin menangkan diri dan meminta nasihat dari keluarganya tentang hubungannya dengan Sehun." Chanyeol mengungkapkan pemikirannya tentang Jongin.

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi Chanyeol."

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kenapa kau selalu mencurigai aku Baek?!" protes Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Baekhyun menunjuk laptop Chanyeol dengan dagu lancipnya.

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa."

"Tidak mungkin." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melangkah mendekati laptop Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang kau larang Baek!" Chanyeol kembali membela diri, Baekhyun acuh dan tetap menghampiri laptop Chanyeol di atas meja kopi.

Baekhyun menggerakan kursor, membuat layar laptop yang tadi mati, menyala kembali. "Kau bilang ini bukan apa-apa?!" Baekhyun memekik kencang.

"Tidurlah!" suara Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun otomatis menutupi mulutnya.

"Itu…," Baekhyun berbisik sambil menujuk layar laptop Chanyeol.

Kedua mata Chanyeol membola, ia yakin tak membaca sesuatu yang kini ada di layar laptopnya. Foto Sehun dan Luhan di kafe, tertawa bersama jangan lupakan tulisan _HunHan is Real!_

"Astaga!" kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang berteriak.

"Kalian berdua jika tidak segera tidur! Awas!" ancaman Suho membuat Chanyeol mengangkat laptopnya dengan serampangan dan berlari masuk kamar disusul Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar tidur mereka, Chanyeol menaruh laptopnya di atas ranjang tempat tidur. "Kenapa kau membuka sesuatu yang sensitif Chanyeol?"

"Sumpah, bukan aku Baekhyun aku tidak membuka berita itu!" Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan dengan nada panik.

"Aku yakin setelah membaca halaman itu, Jongin memutuskan untuk pulang."

"Bagaimana ini Baekhyun? Pasti hal ini menumbuhkan salah paham? Baekhyun bagaimana ini? Jika hubungan mereka benar-benar berakhir?!" Chanyeol bertanya masih dengan kadar kepanikan yang sama.

"Bukankah kau yang mengatakan jika hubungan mereka berakhir mungkin itu yang terbaik." Balas Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Itukan karena aku tidak ada sangkut pautnya."

"Sekarang kau merasa bersalah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. "Jongin melihat berita itu dari laptopku jadi aku merasa bersalah."

"Mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepala, aku tidak tahu Chanyeol."

"Baek?" Chanyeol melempar tatapan putus asa, jika seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak memiliki solusi maka itu artinya bencana. BENCANA! "Jangan bercanda Baek, ayo katakan apa solusimu untuk hubungan Sehun dan Jongin, aku yakin kau pasti punya ide cemerlang untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka, seperti biasanya." Chanyeol mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan ia melangkah pelan mendekati ranjang tempat tidur, kemudian duduk tepat di samping kanan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tahu Chanyeol karena hubungan Sehun dan Jongin sangat rapuh. Apa kau tidak menyadari hal itu?"

"Ya." Balas Chanyeol. "Sehun yang ingin memiliki Jongin tapi dia juga tidak bisa tegas dengan perasaannya tentang Luhan hyung dan Tao."

"Kita tunggu saja apa yang akan terjadi apa yang akan mereka putuskan untuk hubungan mereka. Sehun dan Jongin sudah dewasa Chanyeol, mereka harus bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri."

"Kau benar Baekhyun." Balas Chanyeol.

"Ayo tidur sudah malam, besok ada banyak jadwal yang menunggu kita. Aku ingin libur…..," keluh Baekhyun sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang tempat tidur. "Kita terus diberi pekerjaan terpisah, menyebalkan sekali. Itu memperkecil kesempatan kita menghabiskan waktu bersama."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi keluhan Baekhyun, selanjutnya ia ikut berbaring di atas ranjang tempat tidur seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan. "Selamat tidur Baek," gumam Chanyeol diiringi senyuman tulus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mengamati ketujuh member yang duduk di meja makan. "Kemana Jongin?" Sehun bertanya kepada semua orang.

"Dia pulang ke rumahnya. Kita akan bertemu langsung di tempat acara, menejer Jongin yang akan mengantarkan Jongin." Terang Kyungsoo.

"Ah." Sehun membalas singkat.

"Jongin melihat artikel tentangmu dan Luhan."

"Ah itu lagi." Sehun dengan malas menanggapi kalimat Chanyeol.

"Kau pulang jam berapa semalam?" kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang bertanya.

"Setengah dua pagi bersama Xiumin hyung."

"Xiumin hyung?!" semua orang serempak bertanya.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Ya, kami pergi bersama untuk menemui Luhan hyung."

"Apa?!" semua orang kembali berteriak kecuali Xiumin dan Sehun tentu saja.

Sehun tersenyum jahil. "Sehuuunnnn…," peringat Xiumin merasakan suatu firasat buruk.

"Luhan hyung dan Xiumin hyung menjalin hubungan istimewa."

"AAAAPPPAAAAA?!" dan sarapan pagi diisi oleh teriakan sangat keras dari ketujuh member EXO.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jelas sekali jika Jongin menghindari Sehun, Jongin terus berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo dan Chen di sepanjang acara musik pagi. Sehun ingin sekali menarik Jongin, membawanya ke suatu tempat untuk berbicara namun ia tahu harus menahan diri. Tidak ingin terbakar api cemburu apalagi cemburu pada _hyung-hyung_ nya bukanlah hal baik, Sehun memilih untuk memeriksa ponselnya. Menyibukann diri.

Ada banyak foto dengan dirinya dan Jongin yang Sehun simpan, bukan dirinya yang mengambil foto-foto itu. Sebagian besar fans yang mengambil dan mengumpulkannya, Sehun hanya menyimpan foto-foto itu dari internet. Foto yang dia amati adalah foto-foto dari sebuah acara televisi dimana dirinya dan Jongin bisa bekerja bersama. Jongin terlihat sangat manis saat berbaring di atas pahanya. Saat dia takut dengan salah satu jenis makanan dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Sehun, saat dia tertawa karena berhasil mengusili salah satu kru acara. Tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum semakin lebar mengamati semua foto-foto kebersamaannya dengan Jongin.

"Ayo giliran kita!" pekik Suho membuat Sehun langsung mematikan ponselnya dan menyerahkannya kepada sang menejer.

Jongin terus menjauhi Sehun, ia tidak ingin berbicara dengan Sehun atau berdekatan dengan Sehun kecuali saat mereka bekerja bersama. Sekarang, baginya Sehun tak lebih dari sekedar rekan kerja. Bukan teman, bukan sahabat, bukan seseorang yang istimewa.

"Aku ingin menginap di rumah lagi Suho hyung…," rengek Jongin seusai acara.

"Tidak Jongin, besok kita berangkat sangat pagi. Kita harus berangkat bersama."

"Ayolah….," Jongin kembali memohon.

Sehun berjalan paling belakang mengamati member yang lain, menahan sesuatu yang seolah ingin meledak sekarang. "Kenapa kau ingin pulang terus Jongin?"

"Aku rindu Rahee." Jawab Jongin berdusta tentang keponakan cantiknya sebagai alasan.

Cukup! Sehun tak tahan lagi, ia berjalan cepat setengah berlari menghampiri Jongin menarik lengan kiri Jongin. Mengejutkan semua orang. "Sehun!" pekik Jongin. Tidak peduli, Sehun mempererat genggamannya.

"Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?!" Suho benar-benar panik dan mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Sehun dari lengan Jongin.

"Beri kami waktu." Tegas Sehun. "Aku sedang berpikir."

"Berpikir apa?" Jongin bertanya nyaris tanpa suara.

"Tentang perasaanku terhadapmu karena itu aku berdiri di depan rumahmu di tengah hujan salju, tidak menghubungimu, tidak memberitahumu." Jongin hanya terpaku menatap wajah serius Sehun.

"Apa? Bukankah semuanya sudah berakhir, kau menyukai Luhan hyung jadi kita akhiri saja. Jangan terluka lagi Sehun, aku juga tidak ingin terluka, sebelum ini terlalu jauh kita akhiri saja jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku….,"

"Aku mencintaimu." Potong Sehun.

"Jangan mempermainkan aku!" Jongin memekik terlalu kesal dengan sikap Sehun.

"Aku tidak berbohong, percayalah padaku, aku sudah memikirkan semua ini cukup lama."

"Udara beku membuatmu bingung." Jongin membalas dengan tatapan dingin, ia memutar tubuhnya untuk pergi. Namun, Sehun memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku serius jangan pernah pergi dariku Jongin, jangan pernah mengatakan jika hubungan kita berakhir. Apapun yang orang lain katakan, semua bukti yang mereka kumpulkan atau apapun yang mereka lakukan, aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku akui, aku masih menyimpan perasaan untuk Luhan hyung dan Tao tapi rasa sakit saat mereka pergi tak melebihi rasa sakit saat kau mengacuhkan aku dan mengatakan semuanya berakhir. Aku mohon Jongin. Mari mulai lagi dari awal, aku tidak akan menyakitimu kali ini beri aku kesempatan Jongin."

Jongin menggenggam erat kedua telapak tangan Sehun yang melingkari pinggangnya, ia ingin memberi kesempatan kepada Sehun tapi dia sangat takut. "Aku—aku takut terluka Sehun, kau selalu datang dan pergi sesuka hatimu. Kau pergi dengan siapapun yang kau inginkan."

"Kau juga melakukan hal yang sama Jongin."

"Sehun….," Sehun memutar tubuh Jongin menghentikan kalimat apapun yang ingin Jongin katakan.

"Mari memulainya dari awal dan saling percaya Jongin, kau benar kita butuh waktu untuk memikirkan hubungan ini dengan matang dan aku sudah membuat keputusan. Kita akan selalu bersama apapun yang terjadi, selamanya, bahkan jika aku harus meninggalkan dunia hiburan yang menjadi impianku aku bersedia."

"Kau mengatakannya secara sadar kan Sehun?"

"Tentu saja Sayang." Ucap Sehun diiringi tawa pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Balas Jongin.

"Sial! Kurang!" pekik Kyungsoo.

"Apanya yang kurang?!" semua member berteriak kesal.

"Kurang klimaks bertengkarnya." Kyungsoo memberi penjelasan dengan tatapan tanpa dosa.

Jongin tertawa pelan, Sehun tersenyum bahagia, semuanya berakhir dengan baik. Dengan cepat Sehun menarik dagu Jongin, menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir penuh Jongin. Menahan tengkuk Jongin, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jongin seolah lumpuh. Dan ketujuh member yang lain hanya diam dengan kedua mata masing-masing membola.

 **END**


End file.
